Akatsuki dá uma volta Cap 15
by kathatesyou
Summary: continuação de aka da uma volta.


Rurouni Kenshin – Samurai x

Dante – Devils May Cry

Juíz – Medabots

Pokebola – Pokemon

Cartas – Sakura Card Captors

Tiarinha – Sailor Moon

Kamehamehaaa – DBZ

_COMEÇANDO..._

Autora: então as nossas duas combatentes tomam distancia uma do outra e.. atacam!

Kat: da um soco na cara da Jessica toma sua fangirl lesada! òó

Jessica: com sangue escorrendo da boca lesada é vc! nYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH mega chute na Kat Tome desgraçada! òó

Kat: encolhida por causa do chute K'so. Mas eu tenho algo especial. Kaaaaaa meeeeeee haaaaaaaaaa meeeeee...

Jessica: oo

Kat: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Autora: e uma bola de ki se forma nas mãos de Kat e é lançada contra Jessica.

Jessica: voa longe xx acorda Ah é?

Kat: é òó

_Jessica: Eu vou castigar você, em nome da Lua!ò.ó Tiara da Princesa da Luaaa!joga tiarinha de plástico da Sailor Moon_

_Kat: Outch! Meu olho! x.o _: vc acha que vai me vencer com um pegaço de plastico?

_Jéssica: "É plástico laminado. uu Então eu vou, né?ii"_

Kat: ... - agora vamos lutar a serio! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, liberte seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-se a valente sakur.. é.. kat, que aceitou essa missão! libeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerte-se! Carta bolhas!

Jessica: soterrada em bolhas eu já tomei banho hj! òó

Kat: nem parece...

_Jessica:Fedámãe...Você vai ver agora..._

_Autora:E então, uma explosão surge e as bolhas desoterram a Jessica..._

_Jessica: Katsu!òó_

_Kat:Mas, como...?Isso é do Deidara!OO_

_Jessica:Ele me ensinou...D vem um Kisame de argila e taca nela Katsu!_

_Deidara:Quanta arte... oo_

_Kat:voa longe x.o_

_Jessica:faz um Hidan de argila e taca na Kat Katsu!8DD_

_Kat: OO Você explodiu o Hidan!i.i_

Hidan: eu fico ainda mais gato em argila Grr

Kat: --

Todos: -.-"

Sasori: isso não é arte... uu

Jessica e Deidara: O que vc disse? òó

Sasori: er... olha pra trás!

Jessica e Deidara: até parece! vc não vai pegar a gente nesse truque uu recebem uma mesa voadora na cabeça

Kat: prestem atenção na &¨&#&¨#& da luta!!

_Jessica e Deidara: x.x Isso é covardia!Não pode atacar por tráz!ò.ó_

_Kat:Quem disse?Kukuku_

_Jessica: O juíz. oo_

_Autora: Então, surge do nada o Juíz sinistro do Medabots ..'''_

_Juíz: Medabotsss...Lutaaaa!8DD_

_Jessica:pega uma das pernas que sobrou da mesa Pode vim, Kat!Pode, vim, pode vim!dando pulinhos de boxe_

_Kat: Não é boxe!Você tá armada!XD_

Kat: já que é assim! faz sinais de jutsus super rapidos ahá! surge uam ´pokebola nas mãos Kenshin, eu escolho vc! joga a pokebola

Autora: e assim.. aparece.. rurouni kenshin de samurai x? oo

Kenshin: oro?

Kat: empresta aí a espada, vai? pega espada sem que kenshin responda Agora sai daqui gato, mais tarde eu cuido de vc, grr!

Kenshin: oro? oo"

Jessica:Já tá trocando o Hidan...?D Como é galinha. O

Kat: Shiuu, não se intrometa!òó vai pra cima da Jessica com a espada

Jessica: Eu tenho uma perna de mesa quebrada!òó Pode parar, eu também quero uma espada!ò.ó

Kat: Tá, tá...para no meio do caminho Eu espero... u-u

Jessica: assobia como se chamasse um cachorro

Dante: Fala. uu

Jessica: Me dá a Rebellion.òó

Dante:Eu não pra que?oõ

Jessica:rouba a espada ò.ó Haa!Pronto, Kat. 8D

Autora: e começa uma luta feroz de espadas!

Kenshin e Dante: não quebrem-as! ii

Jessica e Kat: lutam freneticamente

Kat: iaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! tenta acertar jessica

Jessica: bloqueia

Kat: rasteira na jessica

Jessica: ei! achei que isso fosse uma luta de espadas! òó

kat: eu moro no brasil, vc já viu algo sem trapaça?

Jessica: tá certa -.-

_Mano: O que tá acontecendo, ai mermão?cutuca o Kakuzo_

_Kakuzo:Luta de garotas. '-' Quer apostar?_

_Mano: Prefiro luta de galo..._

_Pein: Gay!_

_Kat e Jessica:para de lutar e olha pro Pein oo_

_Mano: tira arma Quem é gay!?òó_

_Jessica: A luta é da gente aqui!ò.ó_

_Kat: Ée, dalisença e sai daqui?uu_

_Mano: ¬¬' atira pra cima É guerra!ò.ó_

_Itachi:dá um tapa no Mano Shiu...deixa a fic continuar que tá emocionante. ¬¬'_

_Jessica:chaqualhando a espada de um aldo pro outro Iahhhh!._

Kat: sai correndo da Jessica

Jessica: correndo de olhos fechados e balançando a espada

Kat: lute de olhos abertoooooooooooooooooooooooos

Jessica: para ah tá 8D sai correndo como louca de olhos abertos

Kisame: comendo pipoca elas podiam tirar a roupa, né?

Akatsukis: oo kisame?

Fangirls: eca! QUE IDEIA PESSIMA. "mas se os akatsukis quiserem tirar a roupa tudo beeeem ¬"

Pein: bem que elas podiam mesmo tirar a roupa.. ¬

Todos: olhar assustado pro Pein oo

Konan: macumba com fotos da kat e da jessica

Itachi: vc não cansa de fazer macumba? ainda não deu certo...

Konan: a esperança é a ultima que morre! o9

No coração da konan:

Esperança: cof cof morre xx

Amor: esperança? esperancinha? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!

Konan: não sei pq, mas eu acho que eu desisto. ii

resto: assistindo

Nii: dormindo

Kiky: Cansei dessa enrolação. uu

Autora:Kiky tira a roupa de Kiky e se revela a Hinata.

Kat: Hinata?OO para de lutar

Jessica: OO para de lutar também

Tobi: D

Hinata: Vocês enrolam demais. uu

Jessica: Os mais quietos são piores... ò.ó

Hinata: Posso falar meu plano?.

Jessica: Tá. ee

Hinata: Eu queria os Akatsukis p-pra abrir um centro de adoção de sangue... Tudo pelo bem. ;-;

Tobi: Kiky é uma boa menina. D

Itachi: É Hinata sua anta.¬¬

Tobi: Kiky e a Hinata são boas meninas. D

Povo: -.-'

Hinata: E eu vou...

Autora: e isso continua no prox. cap uu

_N/A:  
Autora:Foi dificil com duas autoras ao mesmo tempo né?oo  
Autora:É, mas, poderia ter sido 3... e.e  
Nii:Não é minha culpa!T-T Vocês me rejeitam e começam a escrever sem mim. T-T  
Jessica:Pois é eu sou cruel...  
Kat:Ela disse "Vocês", então eu também sou cruel!ò.ó vai pra cima da Jessica  
Jessica: OO começa a estapiar a Kat  
Hinata:Porque eu to aqui mesmo?o  
Tobi:Porque Hinata e Kikiy são boas garotas. D  
Itachi: Ô anta, elas são as mesmas...¬¬ ¨pedala no Tobi  
Autora:Se empolgou pra escrever né?ee  
Autora:É!XDD 1º vez a gente nunca esquece. ;-;  
Autora: ee Quer agradecer a alguém?  
Autora: A minha mãe, ao meu pai...a Fada da criatividade que não ajuda muito, ams, ajuda, a...o  
Autora:Chega, isso tá ficando maior que a fanfic. ¬¬'  
Kat:Não perca o próximo capítulo!8D  
Jessica:¬¬ Não perca!8D_

THE END mas continua XD

Kat: Gente.. o começo tá em: kathatesyou.  
okay?

:


End file.
